With development of computer technologies, virtualization technologies are widely promoted and applied. Multiple virtual machines may be created on a physical machine by using a virtualization technology to form a virtualization platform and the multiple virtual machines share a physical resource; and for a user, these virtual machines work like real computers completely.
Data of a virtual machine is saved on a bottom storage device, and to ensure reliability of the data of the virtual machine, the data of the virtual machine generally needs to be backed up. In the prior art, for a virtualization platform that supports a cluster file system, a backup of data of a virtual machine may be implemented through an image of the cluster file system or in a storage live migration manner. However, in the backup process, processor and memory resources of the virtualization platform are both greatly consumed, thereby affecting performance of an upper application of the virtual machine.